Wakarimasen
by Alder-Elma
Summary: She couldn’t move. It was shadow imitation. Her eyes questioned his. Why had he stopped her? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just let her slap him and run off broken hearted into the night? ShikaIno oneshot


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino waited nervously outside her former teammate's door. 'Lazy bastard. I know you're in there.' She thought to herself as she pounded a third time. 'Keep telling yourself that. The reason he's not answering is because it's him. He's being lazy, probably sleeping. It's not because he knows it's me. He's just being lazy right?'

As she raised her knuckles to the door for another go it swung open, and there stood 19 year old Nara Shikamaru. Sometimes she forgot how tall and powerful he had become, and that jounin uniform only added to the effect. Cramming his hands into the pockets of his navy blue trousers he raised that familiar eyebrow conveying what a hassle this was, though secretly he was glad to see her.

"Ino it's one o'clock in the morning. What's so important?"

"I've got a question to ask you."

His eyes softened a bit as he studied her face. Yep, still drop dead gorgeous, only tonight something was a bit different. Her blue eyes normally blazed with a confident boldness that was uniquely her own, but now an uncharacteristic vulnerability shadowed across them. He sighed as he stepped to the side allowing her entrance into his apartment. He knew this was coming. How troublesome.

She studied his eyes; it was obvious that he was completely drained. "I see you're still dressed, did you just get back?" She seemed to be making small talk, but was secretly fishing for answers.

"Yeah, I leave again in an hour." He said not looking her in the eye.

They were standing, facing each other in the middle of his living room when she dropped the bomb.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Now that was his Ino, straight to the point.

He looked at her slightly surprised, but neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, so she pressed on. "Look at you. You're beat, running on empty. You've been taking on mission after mission like a man possessed. You've barely been home in three months, and they're not easy missions either." She took a deep breath and held his gaze as she finished. "You're avoiding me."

That caught him off guard, why were women so unpredictable? He sighed again, trying his best to sound normal. "Everybody's been busy. I'm just doing my job." Could he tell her the real reason? That she was exactly wrong?

"That's bullshit Shikamaru, you and I both know you're not the only ninja in Konoha! If you keep this up you're gonna get hurt. You're a genius, figure it out."

His brows furrowed as he began to feel defensive, he took a step closer to her as he began to protest, but the blonde was on a roll now and he wasn't gonna stop her. Her eyes were moist with anger. "When I told you I love you, it was the truth. I know you don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, but that's okay. You don't have to do or say anything. If you don't want to be around me, fine. I won't pester you. I'll stay away. Just _please_ take better care of yourself. Let you're mind and body recuperate. I'll promise to leave you alone, if you promise not to go on this mission."

Her pleading azure eyes watched as turmoil rumbled through his. As he struggled to find his voice his jaw clenched, relaxed and then clenched again. "I can't do that."

Her tears spilled for real this time as she raised her right hand to slap him. Confusion ran through her though, as her arm froze just inches away from his cheek. She couldn't move. It was shadow imitation. Her eyes questioned his. Why had he stopped her? Wouldn't it have been easier to just let her slap him and run off heart broken into the night?

Dark chocolate eyes filled with compassion, and he lifted his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheek causing her left hand to mirror his. His voice was low, gravelly and determined. "Ino…You're wrong about me. I'm not running from my problems. Three months ago I vowed that I would never let you get hurt. This is my way of protecting you. Please understand."

His face had been steadily inching closer to hers. So captivated by his gaze was she that she didn't even noticed when he released his jutsu. He kissed her then and it took her several long moments to respond. As her hazy mind sorted through her feelings she found that, though she was glad that he liked her enough to want to kiss her, she still felt a bit angry at him.

With a firm shove a very confused Shikamaru found himself disconnected from his girl. He was now seated on the couch as Ino towered in front of him. He felt like a child about to be scolded. She put her hands on her hips.

"Protecting me? From what, getting hurt? Because if that's what it is, that's just stupid. You don't think it's gonna hurt when I find out you've gotten yourself killed because you were too exhausted to use that brain of yours?" He pulled her down to sit next to him as she finished her tirade. "I can protect myself. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you; it's everyone else I'm not too sure about."

"That's the same as saying I'm not strong enough."

"….."

"….."

"When I get back, I'll tell the Hokage I don't need to take all your missions anymore." Anger flashed across her face as she swung at his shoulder. He caught her fist in mid air, though, and finished what he wanted to say. "Don't expect me to rest though, because first thing when I get back we start you're new training regimen."

Her malice instantly melted away. "Together?"

"Together."

And this time, it was Ino's turn to steal a kiss.


End file.
